


Everyday Conversations

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, marry fuck kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Alec and Izzy talk about boys.





	Everyday Conversations

"Nooo, really?!?"

"Yeah really. What do you mean nooo? What's wrong with Ed Sheeran?"

"Nothing. I just didn't take you for the type to be attracted to nerds."

" What? Why not? Magnus is a nerd. "

Isabelle burst into peals of laughter, "how d'you figure that?" She asked.

"He's very intelligent and he knows so many things," Alec informed her.

Izzy made an aww face, "you really got it bad don't you?" She cooed.

"Shut up. So you're saying you wouldn't hit that? Ed Sheeran is sexy. And I thought you liked the fae folk."

"Well yeah...but he's just sooo...sweet looking. Like I could crush him effortlessly under my heel."

"Like Simon you mean?" Alec asked with a huge grin.

"Simon is tougher than he looks!" Izzy protested.

"Yeah yeah. He still has nothing on Ed."

Izzy stared at him, "it's really boggling my mind that he's your type."

"Who's his type?" Magnus asked stepping into the room in search of a book.

"Noone-" Izzy said.

"Ed Sheeran-" Alec said at the same time.

"Mmmm. Sexy." Magnus said picking up the book.

Izzy's mouth fell open, "Et tu Magnus?" She said and smirked, " maybe you guys can tag team him."

Magnus held his hand out for Alec to slap, " high five for boyfriends with good taste," he said.

"Hashtag relationship goals," Alec replied with a grin.

Izzy rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out her head.

"So marry, fuck, kill," Alec said slightly changing the subject.

"Go."

" 50 cent, Jay Z, Orlando Bloom. "

"Hmmm," Izzy scrunched her face thoughtfully, "kill 50, obvs-" she began.

"Not without breaking the accords," Alec interrupted.

"Please. I'd be doing Luke a favor. That werewolf's more trouble than he's worth."

"Fair enough.Marry?"

"I mean...Jay Z duh."

"The beyhive would kill you... "

Izzy chuckled, "the fact that you know what the beyhive is..."

"Please. I'm a gay man. Plus I'm dating Magnus. Of course, I know what the beyhive is."

"Point." Izzy conceded.

"So you'd fuck Orlando Bloom?"

"He does seem very comfortable with his body."

"Who seems comfortable with their body?" Simon asked having come in without knocking.

"Noone-" Izzy said.

"Noone-" Alec said at the same time.

Simon stared at them suspiciously for a while but then Izzy went up to him, plastering her body to his side and kissing his cheek.

"Aaand that's my cue. I'm gonna go see if Magnus needs help," he said standing up and heading for Magnus' study, "Maybe he has Ed Sheeran's number."


End file.
